1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dartboard having a plurality of auto-returning target plates respectively fitted in a plurality of receiving spaces, which are defined in a grid frame according to the shape of score sectors of the dartboard.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional dartboard has a grid frame (10) defined with a plurality of receiving spaces (11) according to different score sectors, an outer ring (30) enclosing the grid frame (10) therein, a grid (40) assembled on a front end of the grid frame (10), a rear board (50) fixed at rear ends of the grid frame (10) and the outer ring (30), and an electric circuit board (60) fixed at a rear end of the rear board (50). A plurality of target plates (80) are respectively received in the receiving spaces (11) of the grid frame (10). Each target plate (80) has a plurality of projected members (81) formed at a bottom surface thereof. The rear board (50) is defined with a plurality of holes (51) corresponding to the plurality of projected members (81) of the target plate (80), whereby the projected members of the target plates (80) respectively extend through the holes (51) of the rear board (50). When a dart is thrown and strikes one of the target plates (80), the projected members (81) of the target plate (80) are pressed against electric sensors on the electric board (60), thereby a signal is sent out and a score of the dart is calculated.
A defect of the above described conventional dartboard is that the target plates (80) hit by the darts are possibly jammed in the receiving spaces (11), and the projected members (81) may be stuck on the electric board (60), such that the sensors of the electric board (60) will be not ready for a subsequent throwing of the darts, and the calculation of the dart score will fail.
Another defect of the above-described conventional dartboard is hat the target plates (80) do not have an auto-returning movement, and this absence leads to irritation of the players.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved dartboard with auto-returning target plates to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the invention is to provide a dartboard particularly having a plurality of auto-returning target plates which are able to be depressed when darts are thrown and stuck thereon, and to return to their initial position by resilience of elastic members provided between the target plates and a rear board of the dartboard, whereby the game of darts is especially enjoyable and convenient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dartboard with the auto-returning target plates, wherein the auto-returning target plates hit by darts are always automatically returned by resilience of the elastic members, and the target plates never jam in the receiving space, whereby the sensitivity of sensors of the electric circuit board and the precision of calculation of the darting score are ensured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.